Vehicles are fitted with turn signals or directional indicators for advertising the driving direction of the vehicle to the surrounding when the driver intends to change the driving direction. The turn signals used include a device comprising an incandescent bulb or halide bulb combined with an orange-colored light-transmitting resin to produce orange light, a device comprising an incandescent bulb or halide bulb whose surface is coated orange to produce orange light, permitting use of a clear cover lens, and a device using an orange LED instead of the conventional bulb as a light source to produce orange light while taking the advantages of LED including low power consumption and compact size. Particularly in the case of turn signals using point light sources, to meet the safety standards of turn signals, the turn signals are typically constructed such that the outer lens is provided with a rugged configuration for scattering light and expanding the luminous area.
Among vehicle-mount turn signals, there has been implemented a system comprising turn signals mounted to door mirrors on vehicle doors and turn signals mounted at the front and rear of the vehicle, wherein the turn signals are concurrently lit to advertise intent to change the driving direction to the surrounding.